mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Sally Kellerman
|Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Actress, Voice Actress |Row 5 title = Years active |Row 5 info = 1960-present |Row 6 title = Character from 1970 MASH film |Row 6 info = Major Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan |Row 7 title = Spouse |Row 7 info = Rick Edelstein (1970–1971, divorced) Jonathan Krane (1980-present) |Row 8 title = Children |Row 8 info = 3, sons Jack and Hannah (adopted), daughter Claire (actually her niece, adopted) }} Sally Clare Kellerman (born June 2, 1937)Born in 1937 as per California Birth Index, 1905-1995. Center for Health Statistics, California Department of Health Services, Sacramento, California (at www.ancestry.com) is a veteran stage, film, and TV actress and singer known for her role as Major Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan in the 1970 film MASH, for which she was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Actress in a Supporting Role. Early life Sally Clare Kellerman was born in Long Beach, California, to Edith Baine (née Vaughn) and John Helm Kellerman.Sally Kellerman Film Reference bio She attended Hollywood High School, and went on to Los Angeles City College. She also studied at the Actors' Studio in New York City with Jeff Corey, Shirley Knight, Jack Nicholson, Dean Stockwell and Robert Blake. Singing career Kellerman already had a recording contract with Verve Records when she was eighteen. After giving a performance in Robert Altman's Brewster McCloud, she recorded her first demo with Lou Adler and then went into the recording studio with arranger and record producer Gene Paige to record Roll With The Feelin, an album for Decca Records. Kellerman also contributed to the musical film Lost Horizon (1973), in which she collaborated with Burt Bacharach, and Andra Willis (Olivia Hussey); the soundtrack was released by Razor & Tie. Kellerman sang again in the independent film 'Open House'' (2004) opposite Ann Magnuson, Anthony Rapp and Kellie Martin. The same year she had a solo act which was a hit at Teatro ZinZanni.[http://sfgate.com/cgi-bin/article.cgi?file=/c/a/2004/07/06/DDGLT7G6741.DTL Actress and stage performer who's been there, done that still wants more, by Jesse Hamlin for the San Francisco Chronicle (SFGate.com), July 6, 2004.][http://www.talkinbroadway.com/regional/sanfran/s498.html Sally Kellerman headlines Teatro ZinZanni, by Richard Connema for TalkinBroadway.com, 2004.]'' In September 2008, Kellerman contributed to the song "I Thought About You" in a duet with singer Ray Brown, Jr. (son of Ella Fitzgerald and musician Ray Brown) on Brown, Jr.'s duets CD titled Friends and Family. In 2009, Kellerman released her first album since "Roll With The Feelin", titled "Sally", a jazz and blues album. Selected television work She portrayed psychiatrist Dr. Elizabeth Dehner in "Where No Man Has Gone Before", the second pilot for Star Trek: The Original Series (1966). She also appeared in The Outer Limits (1963) episodes "The Human Factor" with James B. Sikking, "The Bellero Shield" with Martin Landau, written by Joseph Stefano, Centennial (1978), and in the 1998 Columbo episode "Ashes To Ashes" She recently guest-starred in the popular CW Television Network hit teen drama series 90210 as the character 'Marla', an aging Hollywood actress with signs of dementia and thoughts of assisted suicide. She also guest starred in The Hawaii Five O series. Personal life Kellerman was briefly married to director Rick Edelstein (1970–1971). Since 1980 she has been married to producer Jonathan Krane. On April 3, 1976, the single "Sally" was released by the seminal power trio Grand Funk Railroad in tribute. She and the band's Mark Farner had a serious relationship at that time. The song also featured on the band's Born to Die album in 1976 and many subsequent hit compilations. She has one daughter, Claire, her niece, whom she adopted in 1976 when Sally's sister, Claire's birth mother, moved to France and Claire's father died two days after giving permission for the adoption. She and Krane are parents to adopted twins, Jack and Hannah. References External links *Sally Kellerman at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *Sally Kellerman at TriviaTribute.com Category:Actors